Unintended Present
by JoMoFan-spot
Summary: SLASH. Randy comes home to surprise his lover on the Valentine's Day, instead, he gets a surprise of his own. Pairing; Randy Orton/Edge. Early Valentine Fic.


Title: **Unintended Present  
**

Pairing(s): _Randy Orton/Edge_  
Warning(s):_ Graphic sex, masturbation, sex toy, etc. _  
Disclaimer: _None of the character used belong to me._  
Author's Note:_ Okay, I know Valentine's Day is still several days away, but consider it an early Valentine Fic. With my OTP. Sex is still hard for me to write, but I tried my hands at a full blown sex-containing shot with positive hopes that it doesn't totally suck. Excuse the cheesiness at points, its my OTP after all. I got carried away ;)  
_S/N;_ Set on __13th Feb, Midnight._

o~o

Randy sped down the road, and the excitement kept building inside him as he got nearer and nearer to his destination.

Adam wasn't expecting him. And that was the best part. He couldn't hold back the grin that broke across his face as he contemplated the look of bewilderment and pure joy on Adam's beautiful face when he finally reached home.

Last 8 months had been pure joy and contentment for both of them. Randy personally considered it the best part of his life so far. He was finally with Adam who he had chased for so long, and their relationship was growing stronger and healthier as the time passed. It was safe to say that they both made each other very very happy. They cherished every moment they got to spent together and they continued to explore new things about one another.

The conflicted schedules nearly caused them both the chance to spent their first Valentine's Day together. Randy had to work the night of 14th, and Adam was home on a small break. He had to halfheartedly tell Adam earlier on the phone that he wouldn't be able to make it to him for the occasion, but send flowers and cards to show how much he missed him. Adam told him that it was okay and he understood, but he sounded off, no matter how hard he tried to conceal his feelings.

Randy had gone straight to the officials and did everything in his power to convince them to let him off the hook for one day. They didn't give in easily, but when they finally did Randy felt all the begging was worth it. He was going home to his baby. And what better gift he could give to him then being there with him when he didn't expect him to be at all?

He had rented a car and chose to drive through the 4 hour distance to his house after failing to get a flight at the proper time. He wanted to be home before 12:00 AM in all conditions.

o~o

Randy pulled up in front of his house and got out, checking his wrist watch straight away. 11:45. Just in time.

o~o

All the lights were out except the staircase bulbs. Randy cautiously made his way upstairs, towards their room. The bedroom door was slightly ajar and faint light peeked through the door. What made Randy startle and stop in his tracks were the noises he heard. It felt like moaning, and groaning...his heart thumped in his chest and a frown appeared on his handsome features as he slowly pushed the door open.

A loud gasp escaped his mouth as he took in the image before his eyes. His jaw agape in disbelief, and eyes wide in amazement.

Adam was lying completely naked in the middle of the bed. His face was titled up slightly with his eyes shut fully, his beautiful blonde hair splayed out in a disarray over a pillow, and his legs were spread wide open. One arm of his was above his head, the other between his legs. His hand holding a huge dildo that was halfway in his ass. His hips writhing and rocking as he moved the toy in and out of himself.

For few moments, Randy forgot how to breath. He blinked out of his haze and entered the room, giving it a quick once over. Bedside table lamps brightened the room hazily. A row of glowing scented candles sat on the dresser. Adam was lying on red satin sheets, and the flowers Randy had send him sat on the bedside table. A opened tube of lube laid on the bed not too far away from his lover.

He directed his gaze back to the beauty that laid before him, still totally oblivious to the company he had in the room now. Randy licked his lips unconsciously...his eyes fixated on Adam's hand that was pleasuring himself at the moment with that fake cock. He presented a picture of an exotic beauty that was waiting to be devoured. Randy had never seen Adam masturbating...and now that he was on the receiving end on this absolutely stunning and delicious display, he was sure he hadn't seen a prettier sight ever before.

He felt his cock hardening, his jeans getting uncomfortably tighter. Damn...he was having a hard time controlling his drool. He didn't come home and expected this to welcome him...at all.

Randy opened his mouth to say something, but then hesitated. He knew Adam would be startled by his sudden appearance, and maybe embarrassed as well. But he had to get his attention. After few moments of pondering, he gave up on finding a better way to announce his presence.

"Adam." He let out slowly, and surely Adam jumped violently in sudden shock. His eyes snapped opened and landed on his interrupter. His motions stilled instantly, and he flushed.

"Its okay, Baby. Its only me." Randy whispered lowly as he looked at Adam with lust filled eyes. Adam, although calmed down a bit by the sweet endearment that showed Randy wasn't disgusted with his dirty act, still held a questioning look in his eyes.

"Randy?...How did..You sai..."

"Shhss, I know. But I am here now."

Adam started to sit up but stopped midway when Randy's command hit his ears, "Don't stop. I want to watch."

Adam blinked at him in surprise, then let a sexy smile appear on his lips. So he wasn't the only one who enjoyed getting dirty.

He laid back and snuggled his head into the pillow. His hand starting to plunge the dildo back in and out of his ass. Eyes locked on Randy's, who had taken a seat on the sofa sitting beside the bed.

Adam let out a whorish moan, whimpering as the toy hit his prostate. His panting getting harder and harder. Randy rubbed his hard cock through his jeans. Fuck...He was so fucking hot, and he hadn't even touched Adam yet.

"You love playing with yourself...Such a slutty little Kitten...I never knew..." Randy said in a hoarse voice, a sly smirk plastered on his face. Adam turned his head away and closed his eyes as he started to thrust the toy harder into himself. He was getting close. So fucking close. Now that he knew he was putting on a show for Randy and he was enjoying it, it only managed to get him hornier. Hotter. Needier.

Adam let out a sweet little whine as he brought his other hand to his dick and started jerking himself. His hips rocking up into his pumping hand and back onto the dildo as it continued its journey inside out.

He looked back over at Randy and his desire for him over-flowed. He wanted him. He wanted him badly right now.

"Please...Please, Randy...need you..now.."

Randy chuckled and leaned forward to brush his thumb over Adam's pouting lips, who licked it up as it passed through.

"You look so beautiful fucking yourself like this...so damn hot...You have to cum for me. Finish yourself off, Baby. Let me see you cum," Randy said seductively and pulled back. Directing his gaze back towards Adam's spread legs.

Adam licked his dry lips, and closed his eyes again. He moved his hand up and down on his cock, furiously. Screaming Randy's name rapidly as he found his release. Hips shaking violently, cock twitching and spurting in his hand.

As he came off his orgasm, he slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Randy. Randy's jeans were undone and his cock was in his hand. He was giving it slow strokes as his eyes were fixed on Adam.

Adam pulled the dildo out of him and threw it on the floor. Crawling out of bed, he kneeled before Randy and looked up at him seductively. Then lowered his head and took Randy's hand away from his cock, taking the hard member in his mouth instead. Randy gasped at the sudden suction, and fisted Adam's hair with one hand.

"Fuck...Adam..So damn hot..so good, Baby..."

Adam continued to suck him wet, bobbing his head up and down on his shaft, and taking it all in as he deep throated him. Randy was going crazy. Adam's mouth was paradise. But his ass was heavenly. And he wanted to get inside his heaven soon before he exploded.

He pulled Adam up into his lap, and kissed his lips heatedly. Tasting the sweetness confined inside. Adam's knees pressed into the sofa cushions on both sides of Randy, his naked ass grinding into Randy's hard dick.

"Please...Need you inside.." Adam whimpered as Randy attacked his neck with sloppy wet kisses, along some deep sucking on his flesh between his shoulder blades and chest.

"Soon, Sweetheart. Soon. Do you know what you do to me?" Randy licked his earlobe, as Adam threw his head back and moaned in his aroused state. Randy could make him want him with his kisses alone. That was how much he had an affect on his senses and urges.

"Please, Baby...I missed you so much..." Adam was cut off as he felt two of Randy's fingers poking at his stretched asshole, making their way inside and started fingering his ass roughly. Adam moaned and whined in desire, bucking his ass back on the digits that wiggled around inside his hole, torturing him. Teasing him.

He laid his head on Randy's shoulder, and took hold of his lover's cock, stroking it as he begged and pleaded for more.

Randy finally took mercy on him and realized he wouldn't be able to hold on for far too long either, standing up and taking the man in his arms onto the bed.

He laid Adam down, and straightened up to shed himself off from all the clothing. As soon as he was completely naked, he got back down on the bed, pressing himself fully over his lover's body. Kissing his breath away, and swallowing those little needy moans in process. Adam had wrapped his legs around Randy's waist, silently begging to get fucked by grinding up into his hard-on.

Randy smiled and straightened up a little, looking into Adam's eyes with affection. He took hold of his cock and pushed it inside Adam's entrance gently, his eyes shutting close in total bliss as he claimed back his lover's depths. Adam's loud pleasured cries only soothing him more.

His cock was snuggled into a tight glove. No matter Adam had penetrated himself with a dildo just few moments ago, he was still tight as fuck. Randy opened his eyes and laid back down on Adam, kissing the writhing blonde deeply. Possessively.

Adam arched his hips up, his moans getting louder with each thrust. He looked at Randy with pleading eyes as they pulled apart from the breathtaking kiss.

"Randy...Please.."

Randy didn't let him finish his plead and slid his hand down to take hold of Adam's hard dick, jerking it rapidly in hard strokes as he quickened his thrusts and fucked Adam at an angle.

"Come for me.." Randy whispered in his ear, and soon Adam released for the second time in the night, this time in Randy's hand.

Adam squirmed and writhed under Randy as his orgasm washed over him. The image was enough to sent Randy over the edge too. Adam's wall tightening around his dick only triggered his own release.

As Randy recovered, he lifted his head up from Adam's neck and looked his blonde over. Adam was flushing in an afterglow, looking even prettier. They both smiled at each other and leaned into another sweet, sensual kiss filled with love and adoration for each other. Randy pulled back and pecked him one more time before turning onto his back and lying beside Adam.

Adam turned on his side and cuddled up to Randy, who locked his arms around Adam's waist, planting a sweet gentle kiss on his blonde lover's head as it rested contently on his chest.

"How come you never told me you were such a dirty little slut?" Randy asked in an amused tone, clearly being playful as he titled Adam's chin up with his index finger so they were eye to eye.

Adam gave him a wry smirk in return and replied as playfully, "Like you are any less dirty...I didn't hear you complaining when you were drooling over the show bad boy."

"Oh, I enjoyed it ton, no question. I am just pondering why I missed it for the last 8 months."

"Hey, its still exclusive..You only get it on special occasions."

"Such a tease." Randy grinned and hugged his giggling lover closer to his chest.

"How did you get here? I mean, you said you weren't coming?"

"Well, it was our first Valentine together. I knew you would hold me for it forever."

Adam pouted slightly at that, "Hey, I wouldn't have. I am an understanding boyfriend."

Randy chuckled softly and patted Adam's shoulder with his hand that rested on his back, "I know. Just playing."

"You should have told me. I didn't get any present for you." Adam said softly, as he traced Randy's stomach with his fingertips.

"You mean, I get a present beside _that? _No disrespect baby, but I don't think anything can top that now, ever." Randy said with a wink.

"Challenging me, honey?" Adam wiggled his eyebrows naughtily. Randy only smirked in return.

"Well, you wait till next year. By the way, where's my present?"

"Eh, I just gave it to you few moments ago, when I drove my cock deep inside your gorgeous ass."

Adam rolled his eyes at his wicked lover, "I am serious. You better have brought me something."

Randy didn't say anything until Adam pinched his stomach lightly to get his attention.

"Okay...How could I not. They are in the car. You can get them tomorrow. Lets sleep now. I drove for 4 freakin' hours!"

Adam smiled brightly at the assurance and sighed peacefully. Looking forward to the day tomorrow which he expected to be overly awesome now that Randy was here. Definitely a wonderful start to the Valentine's Day for him, and for them.

o~o


End file.
